Nureki/Dictionary
'Formating' Words are grouped together thematically then listed out alphabetically. Each entry will look like this example: : word1, word2* p.o.s. IPA *origin definition *Turkish translation *Uzbek translation *to: related words (*) for nouns, word1 is in the nominative and word2 is instrumental. Verbs are in the infinitive form and word2 is the non-volitional third person singular. Animals : ötmeċ, öti v. œtmɨc *Old Turkic ''öt- to sing animals, to crow, to make animal sounds : 'üürmeċ, üürmi''' v. y:rmɨc *Old Turkic ǖr- to bark, bray, blow a whistle, make a loud/ugly sound *''Note*'' used primarily with animals, but is also used pejoratively with humans Insect Anthophilia (Bees) : arı, arın n. arɯ bee *arı *asalari : wiziğdemeċ, wiziğdesi v. wizidemec to buzz, to whirr machines *vızıldamak *vizillamoq Avian : guş, guşın n. guʃ bird *kuş *qush Canine : gıt, gıtın n. gɯt dog *köpek, it *it, kuchuk Direction and Travel : doğru adj. doʊru *Old Turkic ''toğru straight, direct, clear; (anglicism) straight orientation *doğru *to‘g‘ri Economy Commerce : '''bermeċ, beri' v. bermɨc *Old Turkic ber to give, to gift, to donate, to bequeath *vermek *bermoq Humans Competition : gazanmaq, gazanı v. gazan *Old Turkic ''kazgan- to earn, to win, to gain *kazanmak *qozonmoq : '''göynamaq, göynamı' v. gøjnamaq *Old Turkic ''oyna- to play, to compete, to jest, to joke; to have fun something (+INS) *oynamak *o‘ynamoq Courtesy : '''caadam, caadamın' n. dʒa:dam help *yardım *yordam Emotion : gazaw, gazawın adj. gazaw angry *öfkeli *jahlador Family : baaği, baağin n. ba:i baby *bebek *chaqaloq cocuq, cocukın n. dʒɔdʒuq *Old Turkic ''çoçuk child *çocuk *bola Government and Administration Leadership : '''hadamaq, hadası' v. hadamaq *Arabic هَدَى hadā to guide, to lead *yönetmek *olib/yetaklab bormoq *to: hadağlı/hadağlının, administration : hiday, hidayın n. hidaj *Arabic هِدَايَة hidāya guidance *yol gösterme *maslahat Motion dulaşmaq, dulaşı v. dulaʃmaq to walk away (+ABL), to wonder; (religious) to err, to misgive, to transgress *dolaşmak *yurmoq Royalty and Nobility : ceön, ceönin n. dʒɛøn master, lord; (religious) God *efendi *xudo *to: ceöndürmeḳ/ceöndürsi, to make a lord Religion : cödemeċ, cödesi v. dʒødemec to worship *tapmak *sig‘inmoq : iwede, iweden n. iwɛdɛ *Arabic عبادة, ‘ibāda worship, service, prayer, church service, &c *ibadet *ibodat *to: iwede edmeḳ / iwede edi, to (make) worship : öğmeċ, öğsi v. øʏ̯mɨc *Old Turkic öğ- to praise *övmek *maqtamoq *to: öğmel/öğmeğnin, praise Infrastructure : cuğ, culun* n. dʒu *Old Turkic ''yol road *yol *yo‘l *''Note* it should be culın but developped into culun for ease of pronunciation Number and Amount cağnız adj. dʒaɪ̯nɯz *Old Turkic ''yalıŋuz only *yalnız *yolg‘iz *to: ''cağnıztı, alone Questions : hurmaq, hurı v. hʊrmaq *Old Turkic ''sor- to ask *sormak *so‘ramoq *to: ''huroğ/huroğn, question Postpositions : güre/gura post. / gʊra found in, taken from, read from a source information by printed source (+LOC) which can be found in, leading toward __ found in __ (second blank in genitive) (+DIR) originating from, coming from, resulting from a source of infomration by person (+ABL) << since, according to, as per (+DAT) << : üçün/uçun post. / ytʃyn *Old Turkic üçün leading to, creating the result of, resulting in, as the object of interest being (+LOC) because, as a result of (+DIR) << since, according to, as per (+ABL) for, with the intent to, in order to (+DAT) << *(2) çünkü, (3) göre, (4) için *(2) chunki, (3) ga ko‘ra, (4) uchun